Regret Message
by Gato-negro-13
Summary: One-shot. Kanon sólo tenía un deseo, "Si volvemos a nacer...", pero no se atrevió a decirlo. Ya una vez había arruinado la pureza de Saga. No se atrevería a hacerlo en otra vida...


Holaa! Yo aquí de nuevo, escribiendo locuras XD

Bueno…aquí más que escribir, me robe la idea de un video que vi (awww, dónde quedo mi creatividad?!), pero es que…es demasiado triste como para no hacerlo, además, desde que conocí a los gemelos Rin y Len Kagamine, no se porque rayos los relaciono con Saga y Kanon x3

A consecuencia de eso, nació este one-shot.

El video en que me base se llama Kagamine Rin, Regret Message, por si quieren verlo y descubran lo que, tan tontamente, falle en plasmar.

Advertencias: Ni Saint Seiya, ni Kanon, ni Saga me pertenecen, tampoco Vocaloid, ni la letra de la canción. El fic esta basado en un video que tampoco me pertenece.

Hay leve mención de AiorosxSaga, pero eso se debe más que nada para autocomplacerme XD, pero es taaaan leve, que no puede ser considerado como tal. También, pueden verlo como incesto, o no. Queda a gusto del lector.

_**REGRET MESSAGE**_

_In a little port on the outskirts of a town,_

_A young girl stands alone._

_By this sea, there existed_

_An old tradition from before._

_"Write your wish on a piece of parchment_

_And place it in a little bottle._

_If you let it flow with the sea, someday_

_Your wish will come true."_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

El mar no daba tregua al pequeño cuerpo que se esforzaba por vencerlo. Cada ola, era un nuevo empujón hacia la orilla, que con tanto esfuerzo trataba de dejar atrás.

Pero Kanon no se sentía decepcionado en lo más mínimo. Cada ola le provocaba una alegría inmensa, que se veía reflejada en una risa, limpia y llena de tranquilidad. Su cuerpo, agotado por el entrenamiento, se sentía liberado y renovado en aquel paisaje de Cabo Sunion.

Sin embargo, algo le hacia falta.

"¿Qué tanto haces, Saga?", pregunto gritando, esperando que su voz no se perdiera entre el sonido de las olas. Su esfuerzo fue inútil, al ver que su gemelo no respondía a su llamado, así que, resignadamente decidió ir hacia él.

Por un momento, tuvo la idea de lanzarse sobre el otro, para hacerlo caer, en pago por no estar jugando con Kanon, y en parte, para diversión del hermano menor. Desistió de hacerlo, debido a que la imagen de su hermano totalmente concentrado, en la actividad que fuera, siempre le era entretenida. Y esta vez, no fue diferente.

Lo estudio detenidamente, reparando en lo que su gemelo hacia.

Saga escribía en un cacho arrugado y maltratado de papel, tratando de escribir lo mejor posible, siendo aquello algo difícil, debido a que la superficie donde se encontraba apoyado, no era la mejor, reflejándose en su cejo fruncido, dándole un aire gracioso y a la vez serio. Un gesto que divertía a Kanon.

"¿Qué haces?", volvió a preguntar, al no encontrar lógica a las acciones de su hermano. Después de todo, estaban en la playa. Se suponía que iban a jugar, no a hacer tarea.

"Pido un deseo", respondió el otro, dejando con más dudas a su hermano.

"¿Cómo?", Kanon se encontraba verdaderamente intrigado. Para él, los deseos eran cosas de niños (no importaba el hecho de que él apenas rebasara los ocho años, él era diferente. Era un guerrero, y los guerreros no hacen esas niñerías), por eso le extraño encontrar al centrado Saga haciendo aquello.

"Aioros me lo explico", comenzó su hermano, sin levantar la vista de su papel, por lo que no vio la cara de hastío de su gemelo, aunque, si sintió su mal humor a la mención del Sagitario. "Se dice que si escribes un deseo y lo colocas en una botella, y dejas que el mar se lo lleve, tu deseo se cumplirá", continuo el peliazul, ignorando el malestar de su hermano, repitiendo las palabras que el castaño le había dicho.

"Y…¿sólo por qué Aioros lo dijo, te lo creíste?", pregunto Kanon, observando desconcertado a su hermano, sin saber realmente como reaccionar, o que decirle al otro. Aquel no era el comportamiento de Saga, y Kanon, simplemente no sabía como actuar.

Saga sólo sonrió, sin responder verdaderamente a la pregunta de su hermano, aunque si logro que aquel dejara de verlo como un bicho raro, y se contagiara de la curiosidad que el mayor tenía.

"Me regalo una botella…no pierdo nada con intentarlo, ¿verdad?"

Kanon no se atrevió a responderle. Su gemelo se veía ilusionado, aunque no lo aceptara, y su reflejo no tenía el valor para opacar esa mirada serena y cristalina. Tan diferente de la suya, y a la vez tan igual.

Él ya había entendido que, en el Santuario, ninguno de los dos tenían verdaderas expectativas. Nada era realmente suyo.

El proteger a Athena, se los habían impuesto, por un destino que él no creía. El esforzarse por una armadura, era una misión que también les habían obligado a aceptar, aunque no entendían el valor del ropaje, ni lo que significaba para el futuro.

Lo único que sentía como suyo en aquel lugar, era a su hermano. Y sabía que así era a la inversa. Saga era tangible. Un sueño, una ilusión o un deseo, no lo eran.

"¿No quieres escribir uno?", pregunto su hermano, sacando a Kanon de sus pensamientos.

"Sólo tienes una botella", dudaba que el aprendiz de la novena casa le hubiera dado dos botellas a Saga, después de todo, se suponía que sólo había un aprendiz de Géminis.

"No creo que haya problemas si van los dos deseos en una sola", trato de animarlo Saga, aun así, Kanon no seguía muy a gusto con la idea.

"Yo no necesito un deseo", y no dudo en demostrarlo, pero al reflexionar sus palabras, se dio cuenta del daño que le haría a su hermano, al romper su pequeña ilusión.

Lo pudo comprobar al ver la mirada nostálgica del otro, que empañaba su sonrisa cálida, perdonando a su hermano, antes de que incluso se diera cuenta de su error.

"Te tengo a ti", 'eso me basta', quiso agregar Kanon, sin embargo, sabía que no era necesario. Y lo supo cierto, al ver como se ensanchaba la sonrisa de Saga, causando que sus labios se movieran, imitando a los de su hermano.

El gemelo mayor continuo realizando el ritual, adentrándose al mar, hasta que el agua le llego a la cintura. Reviso que la botella estuviera bien tapada, antes de dejarla con cuidado en el mar y vigilar que fuera arrastrada por este, adentrándose en aquel manto azul. Sus esmeraldas sin apartarse de ella, depositando, inconscientemente, sus esperanzas.

"¿Y que tanto escribiste allí?", debía ser algo importante, si su hermano le estaba poniendo tanto esmero a tan simple acción.

"Que Aioros se enamore de mi", dijo Saga, sin un dejo de duda, causándole un mini ataque de pánico a Kanon.

"¡¿Qué?!", por su lado, Kanon ya se estaba preparando para ir detrás de la dichosa botella, decidido a perder la vida en el intento, antes de tener al molesto castaño por cuñado.

Saga debió detenerlo, aunque, no logro reprimir la risa que le había causado el observar la reacción de su hermano.

"No fue eso", logro decir, para calmar al otro, asegurándose que permaneciera a su lado, mientras la botella se perdía en el horizonte. Kanon lo observo expectante, instándole a que terminara de hablar.

Sólo hasta que la botella había dejado de ser visible a sus ojos, Saga se animo a confesar su deseo.

"Pedí que tú siempre seas feliz"

Kanon sintió su corazón saltar de alegría al escuchar las palabras de su hermano. Sus ojos se vieron empañado por lagrimas que luchaban por ser liberadas, ante la sinceridad del otro.

"Yo…yo soy feliz Saga…mientras estemos juntos, yo siempre seré feliz", abrazo a su hermano, ocultando su rostro en el hombro del otro, queriendo esconder las lagrimas que habían superado su fuerza de voluntad.

Saga no dijo nada. Respondió el abrazo, demostrando todos sus sentimientos con simples acciones, protegiendo a su pequeño hermano.

Prometiéndose que así sería. Se esforzaría por ser el mejor caballero de Athena, y después, haría lo posible, daría su vida, de ser necesario, para que Kanon fuera aceptado también como uno. Para que así, él ya no tuviera que vivir en las sombras.

"Yo también"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Flow along, little wish_

_Tears and a little bit of regret._

_When I had realized my sins,_

_It was always after everything was already over._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El paisaje era el mismo que hace veinte años atrás.

El sonido de las olas traía a Kanon, pensamientos tan contradictorios.

Por un lado, le recordaban el encarcelamiento que sufrió a manos de su propia sangre, despertando en él, el viejo dolor que se negaba a morir, aflorando nuevas amarguras y deseos de venganza.

Por el otro, las olas golpeando en la arena, el viento jugando con sus mechones azules, y el sentimiento de la arena bajo sus pies, le recordaban a un tiempo en que, verdaderamente fue feliz. Un tiempo en que Saga estaba a su lado.

Y fue gracias a aquellas memorias, que se encontraba en aquel lugar.

Sus pies se dirigieron vacilantes por momentos hacia el mar, para después avanzar con mayor seguridad, para vencer a la fuerza de las olas.

Observo el mar a la distancia, evocando la memoria de su reflejo, realizando las mismas acciones que él realizaba en aquel momento. Su mirada cristalina y llena de ilusión.

Aquella mirada que se había apagado por siempre. La posibilidad de alguna vez ser feliz de nuevo, se había extinguido, junto con el cosmos de Saga. Irónico que la muerte de su hermano, le devolviera un poco de cordura a Kanon, sin embargo, él sabía que sería momentánea. Ya no había nadie que detuviera la continuación de sus planes. Ya no había razones para dudar.

Pero, aun quedaba un poco de inocencia en Kanon. Inocencia que se veía reflejada en la botella que sostenía contra su pecho con tanto anhelo.

Igual que Saga, ya varios años atrás.

Deposito la botella con sumo cuidado, vigilándola en su lento andar hacia mar profundo, viéndola navegar entre las olas, acercándose cada vez más al horizonte.

No pudo evitar recordar todos los años vividos al lado de Saga.

Su infancia no fue perfecta, sin embargo, Saga siempre estuvo allí, y a pesar de que, de los dos, Kanon era el que menos derechos tenía, su hermano tenía más obligaciones, y aun así, siempre trataba de hacer feliz a su hermano menor, sacrificando horas de descanso, para poder jugar con él, escuchando pacientemente cada uno de sus berrinches, haciendo lo posible por aliviar la carga de Kanon. Callando y temiendo por la vida de él, y tratando de atraerlo al bien, cuando aquel le había revelado por primera vez sus deseos en contra de la no nacida Athena.

Y él le había pagado de la peor manera. Metiéndose en problemas cada vez que podía, inmiscuyendo a su gemelo de ser posible, reclamándole al otro por ser el escogido, cuando Saga no había tenido la culpa de aquella decisión tomada. Haciéndolo dudar, dejando su alma vulnerable, abriéndole la puerta al mal más grande, y facilitándole la posesión del cuerpo de su hermano.

Y aun así, se atrevía a albergar un pequeño deseo.

"Lo siento", susurro, antes de que sus piernas cedieran ante su propio peso, agotadas por los pecados que su alma cargaba.

Las lagrimas brotaron libremente de sus ojos, provocándole una nueva ola de arrepentimiento al peliazul. Aquella vez, se había negado a mostrarle a Saga, sus lagrimas de felicidad.

Ahora, no se molestaba en tratar de detener sus lagrimas de dolor. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por su gemelo.

Aquella botella llevaba un deseo, lagrimas, y arrepentimiento. El último rastro de humanidad de Kanon.

"Lo siento", volvió a repetir, esperando con todo su corazón, que su hermano lo escuchara.

"¡Lo siento!", pero sabía que no habría una tierna voz respondiendo a sus suplicas, ni una sonrisa dulce para asegurarle que todo estaría bien.

"Solo quiero…sólo tengo un deseo", suplico, a cualquier dios que aun tuviera piedad de él. Su alma gritando, para ser escuchada.

"Si volvemos a nacer…", pero no se atrevió a decirlo. No podía ser tan egoísta. Una vez había arruinado la pureza de Saga. No se atrevería a hacerlo de nuevo…Ni en esta, ni en otra vida…

Sin embargo, aquello era lo que deseaba su alma más que nada en todo el mundo. Ni siquiera el dominio sobre la gente y los dioses, se comparaba a la necesidad de Saga que tenía en aquel momento.

"Sería genial que fuéramos gemelos otra vez", a completo una voz, justo como su hermano siempre hacia, cuando estaban juntos, regresando a la vida al marchito corazón de Kanon, recordándole su humanidad al latir emocionado y esperanzado al sonido de aquella voz.

"Saga", susurro Kanon, estando seguro que lo que había sentido antes, habían sido los últimos rastros del cosmos de su hermano.

Sonrió genuinamente por primera vez, después de tanto tiempo, mientras se levantaba, ignorando la humedad de su rostro y ropa, dirigiéndose a la orilla. Era tiempo de volver.

Sus planes no tenían manera de ser detenidos, la maquinaria se había puesto en marcha, y ni el mismo Kanon tenía el poder para regresar las cosas a la normalidad. No había necesidad. Cualquiera que fuera el resultado, Kanon lo aceptaría.

Con suerte, Saga y él podrían burlar a los dioses una vez más.

"Si…sería genial", respondió, sabiéndose escuchado…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Flow along, little wish_

_Tears and a little bit of regret._

_If we were to be reborn..._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Fin! Espero que les haya gustado! :3


End file.
